This invention relates to paintball guns.
The game of paintball involves participants carrying guns which fire pellets of `paint` or dye which are fired from the gun and burst upon impact to leave a mark at the point of impact.
Most paintball guns use a pneumatic system for firing the paintballs using compressed air or other gas. More recently, such pneumatically operated guns have begun to be electronically controlled for greater effectiveness.